You are Special
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: AU -This story, what you are about to read, should remain a secret. Pinky promise? The story is about Lucy Heartfillia. She is a new student in Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail isn't just a school. It's a special school for teens with a special second ability. Those people - called Zahra's - can change into animals if they get negative feelings (like anger, sadness) [Summary changed].
1. Chapter 1: The Writer's Words

**Chapter 1: The Writer's words!**

'**You are Special.' **

**Summary: The school Fairy Tail isn't just a normal school. It is a special school for abnormal teens with a special second personality. First you have to promise to never, never, tell it to anyone! Now I will tell you… Those teens can change into animals if they get negative feelings….And remember…Shhhh! Don't tell anybody!**

**Hi Minna! How are you? Before you say it… I know this is my 4th unfinished story but I just had to write this idea down. This story is behind crazy but I hope you will like it ^^ The first chapter is from my - the writer- point of view. The other chapters are a normal point of view. Go read and enjoy!**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

This story is real. If you don't believe it then don't believe it. It is true. I would swear it but unfortunately for you I don't swear. I always heard this story when I stayed at my grandma's house. She always told it when she brought me to bed in this small pink room with the cute and soft purple pillows. She would tell it in her old chair at the edge of the bed. With her lovely and soft voice she would tell this story and at the end of it I would fall asleep immediately. My grandmother had heard the story from her grand grandmother. And now it is time that I tell you the story. Especially for you I wrote it down. But with one condition… you can't say it to anyone else. Otherwise they would be in danger. Pinky promise? Okay... I present you now... The story of the Zahra's.

First you have to know that there are special people in this world. You can have met them despite you didn't knew that they were special. Maybe your neighbor is one of them or the woman in the bookshop or even your husband/wife. You would never know because those people can control themselves. They can control their second personalities. They are trained really hard. Where? You may ask. On this special school on a special location for special teens so they can control their special personalities. If they graduate from this school they have besides a diploma also control over their second personalities. Then they can live in public. If they didn't go to this school and didn't learn to control their second personalities... then people would notice it. They would notice that that person is different from the rest of the world. They would ask how that would be possible and those special people, they are called Zahra's, would be used for experiments. So now you know why you can't tell anybody… Oh and this special school called Fairy Tail.

And now you are curious what this kind of second personality is... Everyone with this ability can change. They can change into something else. They can change into an... animal. Animal? Yes an animal. If those people are angry or sad, I mean negative feelings, they change. I heard from grandma that Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia the main character from this story, would change into a small cute white kitten with brown feet.

In the next couple of chapters you will figure everything out and you will meet different characters with different animal personalities for example Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Laxus and a lot more ;)

And remember… Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!

**And? This story is crazy but I love it^^ I hope you do too!**

**Please review? I would love that very much! **

**See you next time!**

**~ Rose**

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The second Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu).**


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing, a Nightmare or

**Chapter 2: The first day: Amazing, a Nightmare or …**

'**You are Special.' **

**Summary: The school Fairy Tail isn't just a normal school. It is a special school for abnormal teens with a special second personality. First you have to promise to never, never, tell it to anyone! Did you promise it? Okay. Now I will tell you… Those teens can change into animals if they get negative feelings….And remember…Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!**

**Hi Minna! Here I am again! I just had a perfect idea for the second chapter so I had to write it down. My chapters are mostly around 1700 words. This one is so much longer. Its 2416 words without A/N! It is the longest I have ever typed. Hope you like it! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The plot is all mine. **

So I told you guys about the school. You know Fairy Tail, right? This is the school for teens with a special second personality. Those people called Zahra's. They can change into animals. You know that? Okay. It's Saturday right now in the story. The kids can't go off the campus. They only go away in the holiday. This chapter is going further with the arriving of a new student/Zahra in Fairy Tail. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia.

-X-

'This way, dear.' An old man with a grey mustache let the way in a huge building. A beautiful girl with big brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair was following him.

Lucy was looking a little uneasy but she was with this man. This man saved her from the orphanage. That was the only thing that was keeping her from running away...'Ehm Makarov-san …' She was interrupted by the old man. 'I said you can call me gramps.' 'Okay…Gramps… Where do I sleep?' Lucy held on her necklace tightly with her hand. The other hand was holding her only and small bag. 'There are dorms for the girls and for the boys.' They turned left at the end of the hall. 'Now we are in the girls dorms. And this is your room.' He pointed towards a wooden door. 'You have a roommate and I'm sure you will be friends.' Makarov opened the door.

'Hi Makarov-san! And you must be Lucy!' They were greeted by a small blue-haired girl. She took Lucy by her wrist and dragged her into the room. 'I see you later, Levy, Lucy.' Makarov smiled and closed the door. 'I'm Levy Mcgarden. Can I call you Lu-chan?' The bluenette waited till the blonde nodded her head in agreement. 'I never had a roommate before so I'm really excited and you look really nice. I hope you like pink because I had to choose a bed sheet for you. You can put your bag down on your bed.' She suddenly stopped. 'I'm rumbling. Sorry for that.' Levy said while scratching the back of her head. 'Oh that doesn't matter Levy-chan.' Levy smiled happily. 'Do you want to know what kind of animal I am?'

Lucy heard from Makarov that she was going to a Zahra-school with kids like her. It made her happy inside. There were more people like her. She wasn't the only one with an abnormal second personality. Lucy just thought that they wouldn't openly talk like that. It surprised her a little but she though liked to know what animal Levy would be. Lucy nodded fast. Levy giggled at Lucy. 'Okay watch this.' There was a small 'poef' with yellow smoke and suddenly there was a small squirrel on the room floor. There was another 'poef' and Levy was back to normal. 'You just saw that! I can control it a little. I don't need negative feelings!' She hugged Lucy in her happiness. 'Do you want to tell what your animal is?' Lucy looked a little bit shy. She didn't know herself if she should tell her. Levy saw Lucy's face and began quickly about something else. 'And what do you think of the room, Lu-chan?' Lucy looked around and she saw two beds. One was mostly empty with only a cheerful pink bed sheet. The other one was vivid with a lot of colors. 'We could paint your part on the wall too?' Levy offered. Lucy smiled. Levy had also many piles of books. Lucy stared at awe at the books. 'Do you like books too, Lu-chan?' 'Yes I do.' Lucy answered immediately. They started talking about a lot of books until they heard a bell. 'It's lunch time! Let's go!' Levy started walking towards the door. 'Ehm Levy-chan…I should probably change into the school uniform first.' Lucy looked down at her own plain clothes. 'Oh I forgot. Your uniform is in your closet. I think I go already. I keep an empty chair for you by my friends. My friends are crazy but I'm sure you will like them.' Lucy smiled towards her new friend. 'See ya soon, Lu-chan!' Levy waved when she closed the door. Lucy was happy to have a friend. Levy was her first friend. And she even got a nickname already! Lucy opened her closet to see two sets of uniforms with two pair of black shoes. She changed into her uniform.

A little later she was walking towards the canteen. She followed the sound of other kids. Lucy was now wearing a sky blue skirt what ended a few inches above her knees. She was also wearing a white blouse with a sky blue blazer. The Fairy Tail emblem was just above her breast. The finishing touch of the uniform was the soft blue tie.

She saw the door of the canteen. Levy waved to her. Lucy waved back and walked towards Levy and her friends. Suddenly her way was blocked by four people. A blonde guy with a lot of muscles and a scar on his left eye began speaking to her. 'What do we have here…?' He smirked to Lucy. 'This is the new girl, Laxus.' The boy with the long green hair said. Lucy wanted to walk past them and she tried to ignoring them. 'Where do you think you're going?' The guy named Laxus said. Lucy tried not to be scared but deep inside she freaked out. 'I'm going to the canteen behind you. Can I please past you?' They all began to laugh. The male with the helmet began speaking now too. 'Without paying?' Laxus approach her further and she took a little step back. Behind the group she saw Levy and her friends. Levy's hands covered her mouth in shock and her eyes were worrisome. Levy's friends were now staring at her too. 'I have to pay you?' 'Yes of course.' The only woman of the group said. She pushed her glasses further up. The blonde guy in front of Lucy was now looking really serious. Lucy took another step back. Suddenly the large hand of the guy grabbed a handful blonde hair. He yanked her forwards to his face. Lucy heard a large gasp behind the group. It was probably Levy. Her heart was beating really fast now too. It was just her first day and now she was bullied already? Her voice trembled when she said: 'I-I can't p-pay you any-anything. I-I have no money.' The boys gasp was firm and it started to hurt really badly. Suddenly Laxus his hand made contact with her cheek. He had beaten her. Lucy's hands flew to her burning cheek. A small tear escaped her eye. Another second past and she was thrown against the wall next to the door. It hurts really badly and she started crying. The whole canteen was now looking at the group. Whit out realizing there was a small 'poef' and pink smoke appeared. Instead of Lucy there was now a cute white little kitten on the floor. Lucy saw all the eyes of people looking at her and she ran away.

Laxus started laughing. 'I win Evergreen! You own me twenty bucks. I was the first one to discover her animal.' The woman looked cranky the other way. Laxus high-fived with Bixlow. 'Maybe you overdid it this time, Laxus. It was only her first day.' Freed said questionable.

She was naive, thinking that this would be different. That she could start over. That everything would be different from now on. The orphanage would be past time. She lived in the orphanage in a big town before she came to Fairy Tail. The orphanage was horrible. Her life wasn't always been dumb. Her child life was happy. She had a mom and a dad and everything was just unbelievable. It changed when her mom died after her 5th birthday. The day before, her birthday, she had gotten a silver necklace from her parents. In the necklace were two pictures: one from her mom and one from her dad. Her mom was everything for her and she was very sad. Then she discovered it. She changed into a kitten when she cried about her mom. First she was very confused and she told nobody. Her father was only busy with work. One day she wanted to give him a self-made rice ball but he threw it on the ground. She came a lot sadder and she changed in front of her dad. Her dad found it behind weird. He told her that she was abnormal. Her dad didn't want a child that could change into a small cat. He sent her to the orphanage in a different city. Lucy heard never again from him. He left her behind. She felt still abnormal. A parent wouldn't send a kid just simply away. She felt abnormal and didn't try to interact with the other orphans. The kids started to bully her. She would pull pranks on her or they would kick her legs. If they saw the tears in her eyes, they would laugh. Lucy would run away and to hide her changing. Even when she was the kitten, they would bully her. Straws around her neck or cans on her tail. Lucy was always very lonely in the orphanage. She didn't dear to tell someone about her secret. Then they would bully her even more. Lucy shook her small white head gently. It was foolish to think that it would be different now.

'Lucy!' A pink haired boy was yelling in the woods. He felt nothing to search for a girl he never met before. Levy seemed really upset and metal face was slightly in panic so he let everyone search for the new blonde Zahra. Everybody in the canteen had seen the spectacle. They all saw how the Rajinshuu treated the new student. They all saw that Lucy changed into a small kitten. Suddenly the boy heard a soft meow. It came from his left. The sound came from… his tree? He used the special tree if he was angry or sad and he wanted to be alone. He would sit into the hole at the tree's feet. He would fit perfectly in his animal form there. The pink haired boy lowered his head so he could look into the hole. He saw a white bole of fur in the corner of the hole. The cute kitten was terrified with the suddenly presents of the pink haired boy with the white scarf. The boy began to speak. 'Hi. You're Lucy, right?' The white kitten was making herself as small as possible. Natsu took his hand into the hole to grab Lucy but she blew angry and scratched towards his hand. The boy sighed and took his hand back. 'You know you're lying in my hole, right?' When the cat didn't respond he sighed again. 'Do you want to know who I am?' Lucy was slightly curious and raised her head a little to the right. Natsu saw the small gesture. In one way or another he just trusted the new blonde Zahra. He didn't know why but he just did it. 'I'm the powerful Natsu Dragneel.' He took his scarf of and placed it on the ground. Then there was a small 'poef' and there was suddenly a small red dragon in front of Lucy. The dragon crawled into the hole and took his scarf with him. Natsu didn't know he showed her his animal form. He just doesn't that often to people.

Lucy was now a little less afraid. In one way or another she just trusted this boy. Natsu lied on his favorite spot with the scarf. They didn't say anything. They were just enjoying each other's company. Lucy relaxed a bit.

'I'm taking a quick nap.' Natsu closed his eyes. A minute passed and it seemed like he was exactly sleeping. _'Maybe I should close my eyes too… I'm tired…' _Lucy shut her eyes and lied but she was a little cold… With her last powers she walked slowly towards Natsu. When he didn't react she lied down against him. He was a fire dragon and he was warm. She felt asleep quickly after that. When Natsu heard the soft spinning of the little kitten, he opened his eyes. He didn't sleep at all. He was secretly watching the small white cat. He liked her.

He crawled gently back from the small hole without Lucy being awaken. When he was outside he changed back to his human form. He took Lucy, together with his scarf, gently in his arms and started walking back to the school. He held her close to his body. Levy was looking out of the door and once she saw Natsu she run towards him. 'Did you find her?' He let out a soft shhh for Levy to know that Lucy was asleep. 'Oh Natsu! You found her! Bring her back to our room, please? I'm going to find the others to say Lucy is back.' She said whispering cheerfully. Natsu walked carefully through the school with the sleeping kitten in his arms. When he came into the room of Lucy and Levy he laid her down on the pink bed. He took his scarf back and drabbed it around his own neck. With a final pet on her soft fur he left…

-X-

So now you know also that if they change, the other form is in a special dimension. So if Lucy would change into her kitten form everything what she is wearing in her human form is also gone to this dimension. You understand that? Really? Wow you are a smart kid! And don't forget! Shhh!

**And? You liked it? Was this what you expected? Let me know through review!**

**Oh and I would like to ask a favor. I have given everyone an animal character but there are a few characters which I don't know what kind of animal suit by them. So Cana for example I was thinking about a cute monkey or a cute sloth or something like that. And what animal suits by Freed? A bee? And what kind fits with Bixlow? A panda bear? I don't know so I want to ask your opinion. Let me know through review or PM. Thanks!**

**See you later!**

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu).**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward?

**Chapter 3: Awkward?**

'**You are Special.' **

**Summary: The school Fairy Tail isn't just a normal school. It is a special school for abnormal teens with a special second personality. First you have to promise to never, never, tell it to anyone! Did you promise it? Okay. Now I will tell you… Those teens can change into animals if they get negative feelings….And remember…Shhh! Don't tell anyone!**

**A/N: Yay! Everyone! How are you doing? **

**I had so many reviews. Thanks^^ You all really made my day! And those followers! I love you so much! *blows a kiss to you* This kiss is for you from me, a girl living in the Netherlands. So maybe this kiss travelled over the world! Lol! **

**I had a review from shortypink. She asked how big Natsu's dragon form was if he could fit into a tree hole. It is just that Natsu and his friends are still teens. They are still growing. Their animal forms are just not big. Natsu is probably like a small/medium dog. That's not really big ;) **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The plot is mine.**

'Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Wake up, Wake up!' A cheery Levy was jumping on the bed Lucy slept on. Suddenly Lucy felt out of bed, on the hard ground.

'Aww.' Lucy rubbed over her sore head a little sleepily. 'Levy… What are you doing?' Lucy asked with half lit eyes. She rubbed them. 'I feel still sleepy.' She yawned.

'But we have to eat our breakfast!' Levy took Lucy's hands in hers. 'And you have to meet all my other friends!'

'Alright, alright…I'm getting dressed.' Lucy stood up and walked to her closet to choose her black jeans with a white blouse and a gray woolen sweater. Even if Lucy didn't have much money, she saved so long until she could buy the most beautifull clothes she had seen. Lucy was very stylish. This set looked good on her. You saw it was getting a little old but it still looked great. She puts her hair in a ponytail.

Levy was wearing an orange dress. Often orange dresses look good on someone and Levy was one of those. It looked very… 'Levy-like'. It fits by her. Levy had in her blue haired an orange bandana.

Today was Sunday and the other days, except Saturday, they have to wear a uniform. All the girls were happy they could wear what they wanted in the weekend.

Levy had brought their breakfast to their room. They ate their food in silent. When they finished Levy brought her out of the room. 'This is my friends and mine secret place, Lucy. Let's go!'

Levy took Lucy through the school. Suddenly they walked up at somebody. The three of them fell on the ground.

'Aww... Second time this day…' Lucy muttered to herself.

'I'm so sorry…' Lucy looked up to see the face of the person '…Natsu?'

'He, Luce! How are you? A little better?' Natsu asked while ruffling Lucy's hair in a friendly way.

'Ehm yeah. I guess so…' She answered shyly.

Lucy was thinking about the other day. She had shamelessly lied against him and he brought her to her room. She felt her cheeks redden when she thought about that. It was so shameless. She felt really awkward. She didn't thought about last day until now. Luckily Natsu had no problem with yesterday.

'Good! Because I'm going to introduce you to my friends!' Natsu took her wrist and dragged her out of the school.

Levy just stood there. 'Stupid Natsu! I wanted to do that!' She yelled, running behind them.

Natsu took Lucy her to a small old building. First Lucy didn't saw the small cabin. It was behind a few shrubbery and some trees.

'So Luce, welcome to our clubhouse!' He opened the door and there were a lot of people. 'I'm going to introduce you to them all! Don't be scared!' Natsu saw that she played with her necklace.

'So Luce, this is Mirajane and Lissanna. They are sisters.' He pointed to beautiful white haired girls.

'Nice to meet you, Lucy!' They said in unison. They looked really nice.

Lucy waved shyly and looked around. It was a beautiful clubhouse. There was a big table in the middle with a lot of different chairs. In a corner she saw a small cabinet and a mini fridge. She liked this place already. Suddenly she saw another boy.

'Natsu! H-he i-is n-naked!' She hid behind Natsu and covered her eyes with her hands.

'Ice-brain! You are scaring Lucy! Take on some clothes!' He yelled.

'Whoa! How did this happen?' The raven haired boy was running through the small house, looking for his clothes.

'Don't mind Gray, Lucy! He has a stripping habit. I'm Erza by the way.' The girl with the scarlet hair shook the hand of the blonde.

'Nice to meet you, Erza!' She answered shyly.

'Where is the shrimp?' A scary looking boy with a lot of piercings was looking at Lucy for an answer.

'Natsu!' She embraced the pink haired boy in fright. Natsu embraced her back and glared angry at the large guy.

All of sudden Levy appeared in front of Gajeel. 'I'm here Gajeel. You are scaring my new best friend.' She looked disappointed at the big guy. Levy had run really hard to catch up to Lucy and Natsu. Luckily for them she was exactly on time to stop a fight between Gajeel and Natsu.

Gajeel felt a little guilty and stock his hand out to the new blonde girl. 'I'm Gajeel.' He mumbled, looking away.

Lucy pulled out of the hug; she had given Natsu and turned around to face the tough boy to shake hesitated his hand.

'That's a man!' A muscular white haired guy yelled.

Natsu chuckled a little 'That's Elfman. He is the brother of Mirajane and Lissanna.'

'Hi Girly, do you want some booze?' A brown haired girl held a bottle of beer in front of Lucy.

'Natsu pushed the brown headed a little. 'Cana, it's just beginning of the day.' He sighed. 'Lucy this is Cana.'

'Nice to meet you, Cana.' She smiled.

Gray had find his clothes and came back to the blonde.

'Sorry Lucy that I scared you.' Gray said looking away. Lucy smiled. 'It's okay!'

Suddenly a blue haired girl pulled Lucy out of the way. 'Lucy is Juvia's love rival!'

Lucy almost fell if an orange haired guy with glasses didn't catch her. 'Thanks.' She mumbled.

'Loki, you can set her down now.' Natsu spoke. He felt a little pain in his chest when he saw Loki and Lucy together.

'Calm down, Natsu.' A blue haired guy with a maroon colored tattoo said.

'I am calm, Jellal.' Natsu looked annoyed. 'Lucy that is Loki, this is Jellal and the one who pushed you is Juvia.'

Loki had set Lucy already on the ground. 'Nice to meet you.' she said.

'Nice to meet you too.' The two boys smiled towards the new blonde.

Juvia was already gone, looking for her Gray-sama.

'Let's have some tea, Lu-chan!' Levy took Lucy towards the large table. Everyone sat down. They chatted happily with each other about anything.

Natsu was sitting on the left of Lucy and suddenly he stood up.

'I will show you around the school and campus, Luce!' Natsu said enthusiastically.

'But I have seen everything. Gramps showed me.' She said smiling guilty to Natsu.

'Gramps? Who is Gramps?' Gray asked Lucy.

'Ehm you know… the principal Makarov. He told me I could call him Gramps.' She said nervous. She played with her necklace. Did she say something wrong?

Gajeel started: 'Wow the old geezer must like you. He told only two to call him Gramps beside you, his grandson Laxus (Lucy shivered by the name.)… and Natsu. You must be special.'

'Ehm Thanks I guess…' Lucy answered unsure.

'But Gramps didn't show you all the places. There are a few you have to see. Let's go!' Natsu took her wrist and dragged her away out of the clubhouse to somewhere.

'Okay people. Now Lucy is gone, the plan is starting! We do as we planned it. Good luck!' Levy demanded.

-X-

'Do you like it, Luce?' Natsu stood behind the blonde girl, watching her from a distant.

They were at the rooftop of the school. From there you could see far. Very far. First you could see the whole campus and school. You could look further and saw a lot of trees. But the most beautiful thing was the sea. In the distance you could see the beautiful blue sea. Lucy was stunned. It was absolute perfect.

'No Natsu, I don't like it.' She said, still looking at the horizon.

Natsu's shoulders fell. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed but he just wanted the girl to have a good time. He liked the girl. She was different from the others. He only met her yesterday but he felt they were good friends. He didn't like it when she wasn't happy. But then he heard the next sentence.

'I love it!' Lucy turned around to hug Natsu.

Lucy decided. This was her favorite spot from now on. She was happy she had Natsu as a friend. She felt save by him. He felt like he was her hero or something. She only met him yesterday but she already liked him. She was also happy she met Levy's other friends. They were weird but she liked them already.

Suddenly Lucy remembered that she was hugging Natsu and let quickly go of him. She blushed a bit and turned her head to not look at Natsu.

Natsu had also a little pink on his cheeks but hide it by taking her wrist and dragging her away again.

'Natsu! Where are we going this time?' Lucy asked.

Natsu had already shown her secret places in and around the school. It were funny places with a lot of stories. He told her so many and every time she burst out in a laugher and Natsu couldn't stop himself and laugh every time with her. They had so much fun. Natsu just was getting a little hungry. Maybe Mira made some food…

'We are going back to the clubhouse of course! I'm hungry.' Natsu grinned.

Lucy just smiled back while shaking her head.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, nobody was there. Only a short note on the table in the middle of the small building.

'_Natsu & Lucy, we have food in Levy and Lucy's room. Do you come?' _

Natsu yelled: 'Food!' And he ran away, leaving Lucy behind.

'Natsu, wait for me!' She tried to stop him but he was only thinking about food.

Lucy sighed. She had to find her room on her own. She started walking and found rather surprisingly her room really quickly. Lucy opened the door.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!' Her new friends were throwing confetti at her. Balloons and garlands were everywhere in the small room.

Lucy was stunned. 'Wh-what… w-why…huh?' She didn't understand the whole situation at all.

'Lu-chan, we threw a party for you because you are new and especially… you are nice!' Levy hugged her happily.

Lucy didn't know what to say. 'T-thanks!' She smiled genuinely at her group of friends.

'Luce, you have to see this!' Natsu pulled her to a corner of the room. It was Lucy's side of room. Natsu pointed at the wall.

Lucy's wall was painted. And it wasn't just some painting. There were a lot of animals. There was a polar bear, a fire dragon, lion and a lot of different others. It was just so beautiful painted.

'Luce, look! We are this! Everyone painted his or herself on your wall. We wanted to make something special for you! Everyone also wrote their name by her or his animal. You have to do the same!' Natsu grinned at her.

He handed her a paint-brush and pointed to a cute kitten in the middle of the group animals. She sat down and wrote her name neatly. When she was done she turned around to face the group. A single tear run down her cheek. 'Thank you so much!'

**[A/N: In the other chapter, Levy painted her wall. Now her friends painted Lucy's wall…Did you remember?]**

Levy hugged her in an instead. 'You're welcome, Lu-chan. We all like you!'

And they partied the whole night.

Until Lucy felt asleep on her bed. The others silently left. Lucy sighed happily in her sleep. Today she had had more hugs then in her entire life and she felt extremely happy with such a nice friends.

**Are you satisfied with this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Please review? I would love that very much! And feel free to PM me anytime!**

**See you next time!**

**~ Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu or Lalu) & Survive (Nalu). **


	4. Chapter 4: School!

**Chapter 4: School! **

'**You are Special.'**

**Summary: AU -This story, what you are about to read, should remain a secret... Pinky promise? The story is about Lucy Heartfillia. She is a new student in Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail isn't just a school. It's a special school for teens with a special second ability. Those people - called Zahra's - can change into animals if they get negative feelings (like anger, sadness) ...And remember…Shhh~! Don't tell anyone! Summary changed.**

**A/N: Hi Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the third chapter of 'You are Special' or short YAS. **

**I have 36 followers on 3 chapters! I can't believe it! Do you guys like it so much? I seriously love you! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. **

**The next chapter of Hidden Royalty is coming soon too but I just love this story and I couldn't wait to update this^^ **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And I also do not own the song 'Waves' from Mr. Probz.**

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night from a terrifying nightmare. The dream was about the orphanage she was once in. The kids would pull at her hair and yell mean things to her. Lucy let tears fallen out her eyes. She felt a familiar feeling inside stomach. She was about to change to her kitten-form. _'I cannot let that happen! I need music.' _Her cat-form and her music were the only things that held Lucy stable. She puts her feelings in music. It always helps her. _'Where did Natsu say were the music room was?' _

Lucy glanced at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past four. She put silently her clothes on; she didn't want to wake Levy. When she was fully dressed, she left the room. She looked once behind to see her painted wall. She felt a little happier.

Lucy walked drew the school. It was creepy. She didn't know herself if it was a good idea to walk alone in a school. She heard no sound at all. A little while later she found the music room. She relieved when sat down at the crutch with the grand black piano. It was her favorite instrument. Her mother taught her how to play. Lucy was now a very good pianist. Her fingers touched the keys and she let her feelings out. Her fingers played at the piano and she sang.

-X-

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night with something really bad. He had hunger. His stomach was making noise the whole time. _'Time for a midnight snack!'_

Silently to not wake his roommate Gajeel up, he put his clothes on. Gajeel was scary when he didn't sleep long enough. He didn't want to risk another black eye. When he was fully dressed, he left the room.

The way to the kitchen was past the music room. He heard some music. _'Nah. It has to be my imagination. Who would play music in the middle of the night?'_ He was too inquisitive and walked towards the doors. He slowly opened it. There was a girl behind the piano. He couldn't see her face though. Her piano play and her voice were beautiful. He was just flabbergasted and stood still in the door opening to listen to her.

_My face above the water_

_My feet can't touch the ground,_

_Touch the ground, and it feels like_

_I can see the sands on the horizon_

_Every time you are not around_

_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_

_Wave after wave, wave after wave_

_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_

_And it feels like I'm drowning_

_Pulling against the stream_

_Pulling against the stream_

_I wish I could make it easy_

_Easy to love me, love me_

_But still I reach, to find a way_

_I'm stuck here in between_

_I'm looking for the right words to say_

_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away_

_Wave after wave, wave after wave_

_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_

_And it feels like I'm drowning_

_Pulling against the stream_

_Pulling against the stream_

Natsu walked towards the crying girl. To his surprise, he saw that it was Lucy behind the piano.

Lucy was startled of the sudden arms that embraced her. She started to panic until she heard his voice. 'It's okay, Lucy!' She saw strings of pink hair and relaxed. It was only Natsu.

'What's wrong, Luce?' Natsu asked her while she was still hugged by him.

'It's nothing.' She said silently threw her sobs. She was still crying a little.

'Luce, you know you can tell me anything. Don't hesitate if something is wrong.'

He felt her nodding in his chest. Suddenly his stomach made some noise. He heard Lucy giggling. His face colored a light pink.

'Hehehe… I was hungry…' He sheepish grinned and let go of the blonde girl.

'Time for a midnight snack!' He took her hand and they walked in a comfort silent to the kitchen.

Natsu led Lucy to a chair by a table. 'Be right back.' He told her. When he came back he had a lot of food in his arms. He placed everything on the table and started to eat. Lucy coughed. 'Natsu, didn't you forget something?' She asked to point out he is eating without a plate or a fork or a knife.

Natsu looked at her with a dumbfound expression but suddenly he understand it. 'Of course! Here.' He placed some strawberries in her hand. He thought that he forgot to give her also some food.

Lucy sighed and shook her head but giggled too. She ate the strawberries. Natsu and Lucy had a great time together in the middle of the night. They got to know each other better and they had so much fun. They didn't realized that the time flew by.

Suddenly Lucy looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock. Everyone would be awake by now. 'Natsu, I have to go to my room.'

'Okay Luce, I see you in around!' He grinned at her. She waved her hand one last time.

-X-

'Levy~! Wake up! It's my first day of school~!' Lucy sang to a sleeping Levy.

'Oh crap!' Levy's eyes were open in an instead and she flew towards her closet and her uniform was on in a flash.

Lucy was a little flabbergasted. This girl was quick. Levy sure didn't want to miss school. Lucy smiled at her friend. 'I already got breakfast for us. Let's eat.'

Levy glanced at the clock. They had a little time. They ate their food fast.

'Come Lu-chan! I'm so excited for you!' She took Lucy's wrist and dragged her to their homeroom class. 'I made Gramps set you in the same class as me, hehehe.' She laughed a little ashamed. Lucy smiled. 'Thanks Levy!'

'Our homeroom teacher is Gildarts-sensei. He is okay but a little weird tough.'

_I already met a lot of weird people, it can't get weirder…_ Lucy thought.

'Welcome Levy and… Lucy.' A man with weird reddish/orange hair shook her hand.

'So Lucy, I heard you already know a few people here. Go sit with them.' Lucy took the opportunity to sit next to Natsu and Levy. Natsu was on her left side and Levy on her other. 'I will explain everything to you about this school.'

Gildarts-sensei held one finger in the air. 'Point 1, you will learn the same things as on a normal school. Like math, history, geography, science, art, English, etc.'

Now Gildarts-sensei held two fingers in the air. 'Point 2, you are going to learn how defend yourself, in other words, you are going to learn fighting with bear hands and swords and other weapons. I'm your sensei in that together with Capricorn-sensei.'

He added another finger. 'Point 3, you are going to learn about the Zahra's. You are going to learn their history, science, old language and art. But one of the most important things is how you are going to defester. Defester is a term you use when you are changing in your animal-form. You are learning how to control it. When you are older you can go live in the human world and be angry and sad without going to defester. By then you can also on commando going to defester. If you practice hard you can use it in difficult situations. By the way, the opposite of defester is manifester. That means changing from your animal-form to your normal human-form. The words "defester" and "manifester" are coming from the old language of the Zahra's.

But enough of this. You will learn the rest in the Z-classes.' Gildarts saw Natsu's troubled look and answered before he could ask the question. 'It means Zahra-classes, Natsu.' He said with a sight. He turned his gaze to the blonde girl. 'Do you understand everything now, Lucy?'

Lucy nodded. 'Thanks sensei.'

She smiled. She looked forward to all the classes but the most she saw forward to the Z-classes.

-X-

**[A/N: I'm going to give you a short summary about being a Zahra, every time on the end of the chapter.] **

Zahra's:

Those people can change into animals if the get negative feelings. Examples of negative feelings are sad and anger.

If they change into their animal form everything their human-form wears or hold, is disappearing into another space/universe. If they change back, everything would appear in the same state.

Another term for changing into your animal-form is "to defester". The opposite of that is "to manifester". That means you are changing from your animal-form to your human-form. Those terms are coming from the old language of the Zahra's.

In Fairy Tail you have normal classes and Z-classes. You have also training in defending yourself.

**And did you like this new chapter? If not, don't be scared, the next chapter is going to be better!**

**The next chapter of YAS is going to be awesome! Be prepared! They are going to do a mission~! **

**See you later! **

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu or Lalu) & Survive (Nalu). **

**Pss. If you didn't knew this song 'Waves', look it up on YouTube. It's an awesome song! **


	5. Chapter 5: Mission part I

**Chapter 5: Mission part I **

'**You are Special'**

**Summary: AU -This story, what you are about to read, should remain a secret... Pinky promise? The story is about Lucy Heartfillia. She is a new student in Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail isn't just a school. It's a special school for teens with a special second ability. Those people - called Zahra's - can change into animals if they get negative feelings (like anger, sadness) ...And remember…Shhh~! Don't tell anyone! - Summary changed. – **

**A/N: Hi everyone! Are you happy there's a new chapter? I am! **

**I got some really sweet reviews. Thanks! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

Everyone was sitting in class. This time they had history, just history. Not the Zahra history but the normal history. It was boring. It was very… very boring.

Natsu was very relieved when someone came in.

'The master needs to see Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and… Lucy Heartfillia.'

They all stood up really quickly happy they could leave this class and anxious why the master wanted to speak with them.

They all get very jealous glares from other students when they closed the door behind them.

-X-

Makarov invited the children in his office. He let them sit on the black chairs. They opposite of his own leather chair.

'I have a mission for you guys. You have to get back a solid golden necklace from a certain man. His name is Kuro. He had stolen this necklace from a very important person and it has much private value. You all have to get it back.'

He paused for a moment to look at the children individually.

'…And I choose you because I thought Team Natsu would be the best for this.'

'And me?' Lucy asked curious. She wasn't part of the team.

'What do you mean, Luce? You're on our team of course!' Natsu grinned at her.

_I'm in Natsu's team?_ It made Lucy very happy to know. She was getting that bubbling feeling inside. It made her feel happy and giddy.

'We infiltrated about Kuro. He is very rich. He has the power, the money, the fame almost everything. He has also a powerful bodyguard. I have to warn you for him. He is strong. His name is Shuran.' Gramps looked at them. He tried to warn them for the upcoming enemy.

'When we were infiltrating about this man more we came across something interesting. This man, Kuro, wants to have a cat. His parents were murdered right before his 5 year old eyes. The days after, he wandered around the streets. His only companion was a street cat. Suddenly he was found by the police and send to a really nice family and since then he believes cats are bringers of luck. So now he wants a kitten what looks almost the same as the one he had back when he was little. The kitten he had was white with some black.'

Lucy started to think. _Maybe we could do a puppet in a box or something like that and…_ Lucy began to feel weird and looked up. Everyone was staring at her. 'What?' she asked.

They all began to laugh. Suddenly it stuck Lucy. _They wanted her to be the kitten! _'Oh no! No way!' She began shaking her head, her arms making an x-sign.

'But Lucy, you are really good in defester-class. Aries-sensei and Virgo-sensei said that you are one of the most promising students here. You learn very quickly.' Erza said.

Lucy blushed a bit at the compliments. 'Thanks but I really suck at defending-class. I just can't fight.'

'That's why we are here, Luce. We are all going to protect you!' Natsu grinned and throw an arm around her shoulder.

'Really?' She asked questioned.

'Really.' The three others said firm.

'Okay then, only this time!' Lucy said.

The other cheered and hugged her in happiness.

'If you manage to get the necklace back you would be paid 5000 jewels each. Good luck, brats! Pack your things. You are going now!' Gramps dismissed them.

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy walked towards the door. 'Oh and Lucy, would you please stay for a second?'

Lucy walked back to a seat. 'Be right back guys!' She waved them a quick goodbye.

'How do you like it here?' Gramps asked genuine. 'You have been here for two weeks now.'

'I really like it here. School is awesome and the teachers are really nice. I made some good friends. Erza is just so sweet for me, the same with Levy. There my best friends together with Gray and Natsu. They are so funny and I really envy them, especially Natsu. He showed me everything I need to know and much more. They have been really nice to me all together. This place feels so much like home now.' Suddenly Lucy stands up and hugged Makarov. 'Thanks Gramps, for bringing me here.' She whispered in his ear.

'It's okay, child.' He patted her back.

-X-

'Dingdong~!' Natsu rang the doorbell and sprinted quickly back behind the bushes. Erza en Gray were already there, hiding.

The man behind the door cursed. 'What is this now? I said I wanted to do a nap!' Kuro throw the door open. If you had to describe this person he looked like a weirdo. Seriously, he had very dirty black hair. It was combed backwards. His mustache was really big. With that he was wearing a purple blouse. He had the highest four butts open and you saw all his chest hair. Green pants hang around his hips. Italian shoes as footwear. You saw it immediately. He was _that_ kind of man.

Kuro looked left and right and still saw nothing. Then he looked down and saw a brown paper box. He wanted to kick the box away but stopped when he heard a soft meow. His curiosity won it and he lifted the box.

Once he looked inside he saw a very cute kitten. Even a harsh man as him was in an instant in love with this adorable kitten. 'Aw what a cute kitty you are.' He cooed Lucy. He held her against his chest. Lucy almost had to puke from all that disgusting chest hair. Or in this case Lucy almost threw a hairball.

Kuro took her inside. He felt happy. He had gotten such an adorable kitten for free. Suddenly he began to think. _Isn't this really suspicious?_ Kuro shook his head and scrunched it off.

-X-

'And…part one of the plan worked!' Erza cheered silently when they saw Kuro with Lucy going inside. 'Now we only have to wait for the sign, guys. Separate, now!' She whispering yelled.

Natsu and Gray were going quickly. Each of them was going another direction.

-X-

Lucy ran after a red wool ball. Kuro was almost playing with Lucy for 2 straight hours now and she still didn't know where the necklace was. She was getting tired. Her body wanted to go back to her human-form. It wanted to manifester.

Suddenly the red ball rolled out of the room. _This is my chance! _Lucy thought. She ran out of the door towards another door. She quickly manifested. She sighed in relief and closed the door. Then she heard Kuro and held her breath in.

'Kitty, Kitty, where are you? Come by papa!' His cranky voice yelled.

Lucy shuddered. She looked around. She was in Kuro's bedroom it seems. She quickly throw the window open and blew the secret whistle.

-X-

Gray caught it and ran quickly back to Erza. 'It's Lucy. She whistled.' Erza nodded. 'Okay, part 3 is in action now! Let's go!'

Erza quickly ran to Natsu's direction. With one nod Natsu knew it was time for the most important part of this mission.

They all went to the open window that Lucy left open. Lucy herself had already left to look in another room for the necklace.

-X-

What Lucy and the others didn't know was that Kuro called Shuran. They didn't know Kuro had seen Lucy, the real Lucy. He had seen her changing. He heard from the demons before, the children who could change into animals. He never thought he would be the one to see one. He thought those stories were unreal. Nobody had ever evidence. He didn't believe in them until he saw Lucy changing. When he saw her human-form, he knew she wasn't here for nothing. He knew what she was after; the necklace of course. He wasn't an idiot. That's why he called Shuran. He would know what to do with this demon.

-X-

'Lucy was stiffed with fear. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It looked like the time stopped for a moment. The man was huge and she just knew he was very strong. Is this Shuran? Was this the strong bodyguard of Kuro? She was bad at fighting class but even if she was good at it, she couldn't beat this man. She was so tired. She had been in her kitten-form for too long. She wasn't that strong yet.

Shuran raised his hand. He was about to punch her in the face.

Lucy could only think about one thing. 'Natsu~!' she yelled with everything she had left.

Shuran chuckled darkly. 'That's too late now, demon!'

Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the big man's hand to punch her face… but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something she hoped for but didn't expect. She felt tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

'You okay, Luce?'

-X-

Zahra's:

Those people can change into animals if the get negative feelings. Examples of negative feelings are sad and anger.

If they change into their animal form everything their human-form wears or hold, is disappearing into another space/universe. If they change back, everything would appear in the same state.

Another term for changing into your animal-form is "to defester". The opposite of that is "to manifester". That means you are changing from your animal-form to your human-form. Those terms are coming from the old language of the Zahra's.

In Fairy Tail you have normal classes and Z-classes. You have also training in defending yourself. Most students say fighting class though.

Zahra's are sometimes working for the police and government. They do jobs most normal people can't. They get money and protection in return.

**And did you like this new chapter? Want the update right now? The second part is of this mission is coming soon! Haha I left you guys hanging with a cliffhanger!**

**I have an offer for you. The 50****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot from me dedicated to him or her. How does this sound? Pretty awesome, ne? So… gambaté! Don't forget to leave a review now!**

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu or Lalu) & Survive (Nalu) & Happy Fullbuster Family (Gralu). **


	6. Chapter 6: Mission part II

**Chaper 6: Mission part II**

'**You are Special'**

**Summary: AU -This story, what you are about to read, should remain a secret... Pinky promise? The story is about Lucy Heartfillia. She is a new student in Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail isn't just a school. It's a special school for teens with a special second ability. Those people - called Zahra's - can change into animals if they get negative feelings (like anger, sadness) ...And remember…Shhh~! ****Don't tell anyone! - Summary changed. –**

**A/N: Hi people! How are you doing? The new update is here~!**

**This chapter is especially for you, **_Chryztalzz_**. She asked when Happy was coming in the picture. The answer to that is… now! He makes his entrée in this chapter! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the big man's hand to punch her face… but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something she hoped for but didn't expect. She felt tears of happiness running down her cheeks._

'_You okay, Luce?' _

Natsu was holding Shuran's fist in his hand. He kicked Shuran in the stomach and Shuran flew backwards.

Natsu held his hand in front of Lucy. She took it and he helped her on her feet.

'You came.' was everything Lucy managed to say.

Natsu grinned. 'Of course.' He ruffled her hair. She pouted at him.

All of sudden she screamed 'Look out!'

Natsu turned around really quickly to dogde the attack. He punched Shuran in the face.

Natsu didn't saw the foot coming. Shuran kicked Natsu in his leg.

He hissed in pain. It really did hurt. Shuran had some strong kicks. He wasn't Kuro's bodyguard for nothing!

Another fist came in contact with his eye. And boy! That really hurt!

He heard Lucy scream behind his back. She was scared for him.

He would win this fight. He would win this fight for him and… for Lucy.

-X-

Erza and Gray were also looking for necklace. They were searching in Kuro's library. All of sudden Erza heard something. She turned around. Slowly she ticked Gray's shoulder.

'What?' He asked. Erza pointed forwards. Gray turned around and gulped.

In front of them stood around twenty men. All of them were soldiers.

They had to fight them to come out of it alive. Kuro must have warned some men.

Erza took her hidden sword in her hand. This mission was a lot harder than expected.

-X-

Natsu was still fighting Shuran. He sure was strong.

Natsu panted a little. He couldn't win _and_ protect Lucy. She had to get away from here.

'Lucy, you have to look for the necklace!' Natsu screamed. 'Now!'

Lucy knew she couldn't sit in the corner forever. She had to do something, something that would help Natsu.

When Natsu screamed that, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She said only one thing. 'Win.' And she ran out of the room before Shuran could stop her.

-X-

Lucy looked in every room. Suddenly she had the right one.

The room was full of gold. The money was everywhere: on the couch, in chests, in closets, on the table.

In the middle of the room stood a small table. On the table a square glass box. Something shimmering inside of it.

Lucy's curiosity won and she walked more closely to the small table.

Suddenly she saw what laid under the glass. It was the necklace! Lucy wanted to scream in happiness but held in on time. What if Kuro found her? Or worse, Shuran?

Lucy looked first at every side of the table for any alarm. There was nothing. She slowly lifted the square glass. Lucy held the glass in her hands. She was stunned. The necklace was beautiful. It had a diamond pendant and the hanger was of gold.

Suddenly there was a dark voice. 'So here you are, demon!' Kuro walked into the room. He came closer to Lucy.

She was freaking out. How did he find her? Where were Gray and Erza? What is she going to do? Thousand questions swirled in her mind.

Kuro kept walking closer to her. His hands stretched forwards. He almost reached her.

She walked backwards until her back hit the wall. She couldn't go anywhere.

Kuro chuckled darkly. 'I've got you.'

Lucy closed her eyes and lifted the square glass in her hand and let it come in contact with the man's head.

She slowly opened her eyes. Kuro laid still on the floor.

She pushed him a little with her foot. He rolled over on his stomach but laid still after that.

Lucy walked slowly to the necklace. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. She kept walking backwards. Her eyes still not leaving Kuro.

Suddenly her back bumped into something else. She screamed in fright. She thought it was Shuran. He must have defeated Natsu and he must be looking for her now.

When she turned around she didn't saw Shuran. She saw her pink haired friend clutching his ears. 'Aw, you sure scream hard.' He chuckled softly.

'I am sorry, Natsu. I thought you were Shuran.' Lucy sighed relieved.

Natsu laughed a bit. 'You think so little of me?' He asked with a hint of humor.

Lucy quickly shook her head. 'Of course not! I believe in you.' She playfully punched him in the arm.

Natsu looked at the room and saw the unconsciousness Kuro.

He raised his eyebrow. 'How did you do that?' He smiled to her.

Lucy suddenly blushed and changed the subject. 'We have to do something at your eye when we are home.'

-X-

'Natsu, get Happy!' Erza demanded.

They were at the library now. Natsu had tied Shuran on a chair. He couldn't escape.

It had been a hard fight but at the end Natsu won. He only had a few bruises and a black eye. He could have more damage but luckily he hadn't.

When he found Lucy, he also brought Kuro to the library.

Natsu opened the window and yelled 'Your turn, Happy!'

Lucy thought she heard a feint 'Aye Sir.' but scrunched it off. _Who was Happy?_

Suddenly a blue _(blue!)_ cat _(cat!)_ with white wings _(wings!)_ flew through the window.

'What's my job, Natsu?' the feline asked.

Lucy almost fainted. The cat talked! 'W-who is th-that?' Lucy pointed with a trembling finger at the flying cat. She clutched the back of Natsu's shirt with her other hand. She hid a little behind her pink haired friend.

Natsu chuckled. 'That's my partner, Happy.' And then he changed his gaze to his blue friend. 'And this is Lucy, Happy.'

_If this is Natsu's partner, he must be nice_. Lucy thought. She looked over Natsu shoulder and held her hand towards the cat.

The latter placed his pawn on her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Luigi.'

Lucy smiled first but hissed when he said her name wrong.

Gray and Erza smiled at the two. They were so adorable.

'I'm happy that…' Natsu said with a grin. '… my two favorite friends met.'

Lucy blushed. Natsu called her his favorite.

'Now, Happy, you aren't here for nothing. It's this man.' Natsu pointed at Shuran.

Shuran was still tied up to a chair with a cloth in his mouth. He looked very angry.

Lucy shivered when their eyes met. She quickly looked away.

'And do those others too, to be careful. You will never know.' Natsu pointed at the group of twenty men Erza and Gray fought. They were all lying unconsciousness on the floor.

'And another priority is this man Kuro.' The man laid still unconsciousness at the feet of Shuran.

'Okay, please put on your sunglasses.' Happy said to the four persons in the room.

'Sunglasses?' Lucy asked amazed.

'Oh crap, I forgot to tell you.' Natsu grinned while scratching his head.

'Is everyone ready?' Happy asked in his cute voice.

Natsu pulled Lucy quickly in an embrace. He pulled her head in his chest and held her strongly. Natsu, himself, was wearing sunglasses.

The whole room was suddenly very bright. Slowly the light ebbed away.

Natsu held Lucy at her upper arms so she had to look him in the eyes.

Natsu asked sternly 'Do you know who I am?'

Lucy looked weirdly at him. 'Of course I do. You are Natsu.'

Natsu sighed in relieve. 'That scared me.' He pulled Lucy in a hug again. After a moment he let go of her.

'What was that light?' Lucy asked curiously.

'That was Happy.' Erza answered. 'Those cats are special. His breed is called Exceed.'

Gray explained further. 'They can fly, speak, and the most important, he can remove memories.'

Natsu began speaking while Happy flew to his shoulder. 'He erased the memories of us – Zahra's – out of their brain.' He patted Happy's fur.

'Wow' was everything Lucy managed to say. 'So if I had seen the light, I would have forgotten about you, guys?'

Natsu nodded but then grinned. 'Luckily, you haven't!'

-X-

They were sitting on their train, home. Lucy felt asleep on Natsu's shoulder. He let her. He was extremely proud of his blonde friend. She did really well on her first mission.

Erza and Gray were sitting the opposite of Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Happy was also sleeping on Lucy's lap. He had erased the memories of 22 people. It was asking a lot of energy.

On the way to the train station, Lucy and Happy talked a lot. They were good friends now. It made Natsu happy inside that his two friends liked each other.

Suddenly Erza's voice woke him up from his thoughts. 'I'm proud of Lucy. She is only in Fairy Tail for two weeks but can defester really well. She did a good job on this mission too. She got the necklace and defeated Kuro. She is really something special.'

The boys nodded in agreement while looking at the peaceful sleeping blonde.

-X-

Zahra's:

Those people can change into animals if the get negative feelings. Examples of negative feelings are sad and anger.

If they change into their animal form everything their human-form wears or hold, is disappearing into another space/universe. If they change back, everything would appear in the same state.

Another term for changing into your animal-form is "to defester". The opposite of that is "to manifester". That means you are changing from your animal-form to your human-form. Those terms are coming from the old language of the Zahra's.

In Fairy Tail you have normal classes and Z-classes. You have also training in defending yourself. Most students say fighting class though.

Zahra's are sometimes working for the police and government. They do jobs most normal people can't. They get money and protection in return.

Exceeds are rare on Earth land. They are looking like cats with wings and they can talk. The Exceeds are helping the Zahra's for generations now. They are special for the skill to erase memories from people.

-X-

**And~? I did put so many Nalu moments in here. I was fan girling myself!**

**I still have the offer for you. The 50th reviewer gets a one-shot from me dedicated to him or her. How does this sound? Pretty awesome, ne? So… gambaté! Don't forget to leave a review now! I know you can do it. I have 55 followers and already 36 reviews so it's possible! **

**And keep everything you know about the Zahra's a secret otherwise I will send Happy after you! Hehehe~!**

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you liked this chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day that Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & Survive (Nalu) & Happy Fullbuster Family (Gralu). **


End file.
